parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Unicorn (SuperWhyMovies Style)
SuperWhyMovies' Movie-Spoof of "The Last Unicorn" Cast * The Unicorn - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Lady Amalthea - Dawn (Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl) (The Unicorn's Human From) * The Evil Red Bull - The Dragon (The Pagemaster) * Shmendrick - Curdie (The Princess and the Goblin) * Molly Grue - Princess Irene (The Princess and the Goblin) * Prince Lir - Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) * King Haggard - Hacker (Cyberchase) * Mommy Fortuna - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) * Ruhk - Buzz w/Delete extra (Cyberchase) * Celaeno the Harpy - Diablo the Raven (Sleeping Beauty) * The Butterfly - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) * Captain Cully - Mushu (Mulan) * Jack Jingly - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) * Maburk - Lawrence (The Princess and the Frog) * The Pirate Cat - Oliver (Oliver & Company) * The Skull - Thrax (Osmosis Jones) * The Tree - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) * The Two Hunters - Devon and Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) * The Old Farmer - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) Chapters *The Last Unicorn (SuperWhyMovies Style) - Part 1 - "Good Luck to you"/Main Title *The Last Unicorn (SuperWhyMovies Style) - Part 2 - Jiminy's Song and Story *The Last Unicorn (SuperWhyMovies Style) - Part 3 - The Search Begins *The Last Unicorn (SuperWhyMovies Style) - Part 4 - Carnival Captors *The Last Unicorn (SuperWhyMovies Style) - Part 5 - Curdie Can See Her *The Last Unicorn (SuperWhyMovies Style) - Part 6 - Mommy Knows Best *The Last Unicorn (SuperWhyMovies Style) - Part 7 - Freedom for All *The Last Unicorn (SuperWhyMovies Style) - Part 8 - Going on Together *The Last Unicorn (SuperWhyMovies Style) - Part 9 - Bands of Outlaws *The Last Unicorn (SuperWhyMovies Style) - Part 10 - Rescue...and Another Companion *The Last Unicorn (SuperWhyMovies Style) - Part 11 - "Dragon!" *The Last Unicorn (SuperWhyMovies Style) - Part 12 - "What Have you Done?" *The Last Unicorn (SuperWhyMovies Style) - Part 13 - In King Hacker's Castle *The Last Unicorn (SuperWhyMovies Style) - Part 14 - Setting In *The Last Unicorn (SuperWhyMovies Style) - Part 15 - "Now That I'm a Woman" *The Last Unicorn (SuperWhyMovies Style) - Part 16 - Oliver's Riddle *The Last Unicorn (SuperWhyMovies Style) - Part 17 - "That's all I've got to Say" *The Last Unicorn (SuperWhyMovies Style) - Part 18 - What Makes the King Happy *The Last Unicorn (SuperWhyMovies Style) - Part 19 - Memory of Wine *The Last Unicorn (SuperWhyMovies Style) - Part 20 - Quest Through Time *The Last Unicorn (SuperWhyMovies Style) - Part 21 - Victory and Liberation *The Last Unicorn (SuperWhyMovies Style) - Part 22 - Separate Ways Home *The Last Unicorn (SuperWhyMovies Style) - Part 23 - End Credits Quotes *''Dawn/Lady Amalthea:'' What have you done to me? I'm Twilight Sparkle! *''Dawn/Lady Amalthea:'' I wish you had let the Yellow Green Dragon take me. I wish you had left me to the raven! *''Dawn/Lady Amalthea:'' I can feel this body dying all around me! Gallery File:Twilight Sparkle Alicorn vector.png|Twilight Sparkle as The Unicorn File:Dawn-0.png|Dawn as Lady Amalthea (The Unicorn's Human From) File:Richard Tyler at the mercy of the dragon.png|The Dragon as The Red Bull File:Curide.png|Curdie as Shmendrick File:Princess Irene.jpg|Princess Irene as Molly Grue Ash Ketchum in Pokemon Zoroark Master of Illusions.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Prince Lir File:HackerCC.jpg|Hacker as King Haggard Ursula the sea witch.jpg|Ursula as Mommy Fortuna File:BuzzandDeleteCC.jpg|Buzz (w/Delete extra) as Ruhk File:Diablo the Raven.jpg|Diablo the Raven as Celaeno the Harpy Jiminy Cricket in Pinocchio.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as The Butterfly File:Mushu character.png|Mushu as Captain Cully File:Princess-and-the-frog-disneyscreencaps com-1977.jpg|Dr. Facilier as Jack Jingly Lawrence.jpg|Lawrence as Maburk File:Oliver.jpg|Oliver as The Pirate Cat Thrax-0.jpg|Thrax as The Skull File:Attabug'slife.png|Princess Atta as The Tree File:Devon and Cornwall.png|Devon and Cornwall as The Two Hunters Pacha in The Emperor's New Groove.jpg|Pacha as The Old Farmer Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The last Unicorn Movie-spoof